


Hovering Over A Flame

by Madleane



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madleane/pseuds/Madleane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, the season was over and they could finally enjoy each other’s company. Properly. And Paul had to admit that, deep down, he had honestly missed Nico. His Nico…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hovering Over A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2013 season

A litany of passionate kisses. Silent whispers. Words of love and lust. Hunger, that had been building up for long. Too long. Two bodies pressed so perfectly together. Two pairs of hands caressing the hot flesh. Their skin burning. Hips arching. Breaths ragged. The ultimate unison. 

And it was only the fact that they both had their families and careers that stopped them from doing it right then and there – in the middle of a hotel lobby.

A stranger passed by, eyeing them suspiciously, but neither cared. Only one thing mattered – they could finally be together, after nearly a year spent apart. Brief encounters in the back of the paddock, hurried meetings during the week and long hours of phone calls – that was all they had been given this season. But still, it wasn’t enough.

A new teammate and an entirely new team for Nico. Till this day, Paul wasn’t sure if he had managed to forgive the German for leaving so abruptly. _It’s not the end of the world_ , he remembered Nico telling him. _We are still together in this. I’m only leaving Force India. I’m not leaving you…_ But in reality they had grown apart throughout the year. Driver’s meetings, team debriefs, days spent in factories, PR chores – there had never beem enough time for them to be together. And Paul couldn’t help but start to feel jealous…

 _How is your new teammate?_ – he would ask every so often, but Nico had always avoided the problem with monosyllabic answers or by turning it into a joke. _He’s okay, but not as good as my previous one, if that’s what you want to know…_ he would say with a smug smirk on his face and maybe… maybe it would be easier if Paul had just believed him. After all, what reasons did he have not to trust him…

Either way, it was not important anymore. At last, the season was over and they could finally enjoy each other’s company. Properly. And Paul had to admit that, deep down, he had honestly missed Nico. _His_ Nico…

“Have you got the keys?” he asked when they reached the other man’s hotel room. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he waited as the German rummaged through each of his pockets, to no vail. Becoming more and more impatient, he reached the door handle which, to his surprise, clicked. “Never mind. It’s open.”

Nico furrowed his brow, but followed the Brit in nonetheless. Apprehensively, he looked around the interior, but everything seemed to be in a perfect order – just as he’d left it. “I could’ve sworn I had closed the goddamn door…”            

Paul grinned widely: “Well, I guess you’re not such a… German perfectionist after all…”

“Idiot” Nico shook his head, but chuckled anyway. “You will thank me when we get slaughtered by some… _verrückt_ psycho.”

“Yes, dear” the Brit couldn’t help but laugh. “I will certainly thank you. Right _after_ we both bet killed.”

Nico murmured something incoherent under his breath. A foreign word, the meaning of which the Brit did not know. Sometimes Paul wished he could understand German. Some people said that it was a harsh language; cold and emotionless. Too loud and too firm to be romantic and too plain to be erotic. In Paul’s mind, these people had never heard Nico.

The Brit watched as a heavy-looking duffel bag slid off the blonde’s shoulder, as he kicked off his shoes and looked up, returning the glance suggestively. There was a _spark_ in those icy blue orbs; a fiery glimmer that lasted merely for a split second, but long enough for Paul to notice. A smile never disappeared from his face as he approached the German, tilting his head back and kissing him deeply.

“Are you sure that we’re alone?” Paul wanted to check. “That no one will disturb us in the least… appropriate moment?”

Nico looked around somewhat anxiously. No thieves nor psychic serial killers to be seen. “Ja, the entire team is at the after party and I made sure that Flo has something else to do. In the downtown. No one will interrupt us here.”

The German set a trail of wet kisses along his jawline encouragingly, but Paul still wasn’t entirely sure. There was something unsettling… an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  

“And the-umh… other guy?”

Furrowing his brow, Nico asked: “Esteban? Oh, he’s got his own part of the team to deal with. Don’t worry.”

Hesitating no longer, they both collapsed onto the soft mattress letting their bodies take control.      

***

Nico’s gasped as Paul’s lips attacked his earlobe, nibbling at the sensitive tissue. The Brit’s hot breath tingled his skin and he parted his mouth in a noiseless moan – a sign of ecstasy that never left his throat… silent want… a need for more. And Paul… Paul was more than willing to give him that…

The Brit’s hand slid underneath the hem of his T-shirt and he arched his back, seeking… craving for more contact. Fingers brushed across his ribcage. Paul’s hands had always been so cold… so arousingly _cold_ … Even more so when pressed to the burning flesh. His lips moved on their own accord, opening briefly only to close again – like a fish fresh out of the water… A thousand words forming in his mind. A thousand and none. Sounds that would never be spoken.

Paul rolled up his T-shirt, exposing the heated skin to the cool, evening’s air and making a shiver run down the German’s spine. He shifted to find a position that was more comfortable and used his lips to place a trail of wet kissed all over Nico’s upper body. Starting from his throat, his Adam’s apple that moved as the blonde swallowed hard… sucking at his collarbone… sinking teeth into the bone that was so beautifully showing – not too hard, delicately but firmly enough to make a moan of pleasure escape the German’s lips… And then down to his chest… his nipples… He exhaled prolongably over the sensitive area; teasingly, and then slowly; oh so excruciatingly _slowly_ , darted his tongue out.

Nico’s hips jerked, his arousal begging for attention as Paul sucked and licked and used his hand to massage the other of his nipples at the same time. The German clenched his fists in the hotel bed sheets and bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back all the grunts and moans that threatened to escape his throat.

 _Too much…_ So many different sensations at the same time and he couldn’t choose on which one he ought to focus the most. He shuddered and closed his eyes shut, trying to escape the oh-so-experienced Brit and wanting even _more_ at the same time. His breathing uneven, each inhale sharp and shallow… exhales shaky and disturbed by occasional, throaty noises…

“Bitte…” the German panted, yet he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. _More? No more? Faster?_ Or maybe just the opposite… He wanted all of these things at once and he wanted them _now_. The moment to last forever, and yet to have it at this instant… to have Paul bring him _there_ already. To the very edge, where sanity ends and heaven begins.

“Bitte…” he repeated, his voice hoarse and much lower than usually.

Humming against the German’s skin, Paul adjusted his position yet again, moving further down so his head was now at the same level as Nico’s abdomen. With both of his hands he pinned the man’s hips to the bed, keeping him in place firmly to stop him from bucking into the void. He licked at the happy trail – starting from the belly button and moving all the way down to his pubes, abruptly stopping, much to Nico’s disappointment, when he reached the waist band of his jeans and then repeating his action all over again, only slower this time.

Nico whimpered in frustration. He wanted fraction. He _needed_ to feel the other man’s hand around his throbbing member, moving up and down in a steady pace. He _ached_ for contact, even the briefest, and he wasn’t sure if he was able to survive this torture for much longer.

“Paul…” he begged and lifted his hips only to find that they were still held by the other man’s iron grip.

Paul looked up at him, a hint of curiosity visible in these brown orbs. Or was it maliciousness? Nico couldn’t tell.

“Pease what?” Paul asked in a thick, British accent that made the blonde shudder. If only Nico knew himself what he was asking for… His mind seemed incapable of forming the right words… or any words whatsoever and he only grunted in frustration – the answer not even remotely satisfying for the Brit.

“Please stop?” he teased and Nico shook his head frantically. _No_ , that definitely wasn’t what he wanted. “Please what then? Please slow down? Tell me or I’ll choose the answer myself…”

Nico swallowed hard. Tiny droplets of sweat covered his face and the upper part of his torso, as if he’d just finished a long gym session. It was fascinating… the way human body reacted to the heat of another, to the slightest contact; or even a thought of such alone… He looked the other man deep in the eye hoping; praying for him to understand; not to force him to talk; not to say these words out loud. But Paul knew all this already. Oh yes, he knew…

The question was, how long he was going to play his little games…

Starting to get impatient with the lack of response from the German, Paul moved his hand down, letting it wander just above the blonde’s crotch. Nico gasped. So close, yet so far away at the same time… He cursed the Brit under his breath for tormenting him in such cruel way.

“Don’t buck” Paul warned and rested his palm directly over Nico’s arousal, making him whimper and trash his head to the side. “Answer me or I’ll stop. And you wouldn’t like that, would you? So, what do you want me to do?”

Waiting for the German to gather his thoughts and start taking, Paul pressed a little harder, feeling the throbbing member beneath the denim material.

“Hurensohn…” Nico breathed and bucked his hips despite being told not to. Paul used one hand to keep the German in place and shifted to kneel over his lap, with knees on each sides of the other man. He grinded experimentally… just once… forcing a moan of pleasure out of the blonde’s mouth.

“So?...” he teased.

“Pa… _fuck_ … Paul, do it…” it seemed unusually difficult for Nico to form a proper sentence, but he knew that he had to… He had to. Otherwise the Brit would never give him what he wanted. “Do it…”

“Do what?” Paul moved to meet the German’s eyes, his lips mere inches from Nico’s.

“Fuck… fuck me…”

Paul smirked briefly, only to catch Nico’s mouth in a long, passionate kiss. Without hesitation the blonde opened his mouth invitingly, letting Paul’s tongue slid inside and explore the new territories. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a divine dance of lust and desire, wantonly… no boundaries left between them.. all walls crumbled… And Nico didn’t fight for control. He gave in; letting the Brit take over their actions. His mind was clear and his body focused on one goal only… the ultimate submission.

Parting was difficult, when the pieces were matched so perfectly… Yet they both needed air; the lack of oxygen finally taking its tool and it was Paul who had made the first move and broke the kiss, biting gently at Nico’s bottom lip as he shifted and sat up in the German’s lap.

Nico’s face was flushed; a lovely tint of vermillion covering his cheeks, from the very tips of his ears down to his neck. His lips were parted slightly as he panted , his chest rising and falling in a fast, but steady rhythm beneath the Brit. He looked beautiful like this and Paul took a moment to appreciate it. If only he could imprint this image in his imagination. Forever.

He pulled his shirt over his head and undid his belt, taking his time with the fly of his jeans. There was no need to hurry. After so much time spent apart, he didn’t need… didn’t _want_ to rush anything – he was going to enjoy every single second they had been given.

Nico moaned softly as he watched the Brit strip. There was something beyond arousing in the way his muscles flexed as he stretched himself in the German’s lap. Suddenly, Nico’s own jeans seemed too tight and he decided that it was about the right time to get rid of them. Clumsily, he reached down to his zipper and, to no vail, tried opening it.

Noticing the other man’s struggles, Paul asked teasingly: “Need a little help with that?”

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but the Brit’s hand was already there, unbuttoning his jeans in one swift motion and casually wandering inside. A moan escaped the blonde’s lips as cold fingers wrapped themselves around his length, squeezing the throbbing member experimentally.

“Oh.. fucker…” Nico gasped.

A smug smirk appeared on the Brit’s face as he rubbed Nico’s cock, forcing the other’s hips to buck on their own accord. Lust was a beautiful emotion to be driven by, he noted. Nothing made one as attractive as being pinned down to the bed, all flushed and pulsating with arousal… helpless, vulnerable and in a desperate need for something that could only be given by another person.

Paul freed Nico’s member and soothingly smoothed his abdomen, whispering in a voice so soft, it was barely audible: “You look beautiful like this…”

The German’s muscles spasmed under his fingertips, his entire body begging for more fraction and he looked deep into Paul’s eyes. A brief glance, a mere look into those icy blue orbs expressed more than the longest of poems. This was one of these moments; these rare and radiant moments that ensured Paul that even despite all this time they are forced to spend apart each year, it’s still worth it… That he would never be able to find anyone even remotely as perfect.

He lowered himself and shot one last glance at the German, smiling brightly and enjoying the expression of both confusion and anticipation in Nico’s face. He rested his hands on each of the other’s hips and placed a soft kiss at the very tip of his member.

“Shh…” he soothed as Nico whimpered, well aware of his hot breath that tingled the sensitive area as he whispered: “Shh, baby…”

Not wanting to waste more time and feeling his own arousal pressed uncomfortably against his jeans - demanding attention - he darted his tongue out and then licked at the swollen flesh. A shudder ripped through the German’s body. _More…_ His thoughts were blurred, clouded… focused entirely on what was about to happen.

“Mehr…”

Paul parted his lips and sucked at the tip, the salty taste of pre cum hitting the back his tongue. One last time he adjusted his position and lowered himself, swallowing a great part of Nico’s length in one go.

It took him a moment to withstand the initial gag reflex, but as soon as he had made sure that he was able to breathe properly, he started bobbing his head up and down.

“Oh Got…” Nico  made a strangled noise.

He could feel as Paul hollowed his cheeks, the skillful tongue rubbing deliberately at the underside of his member every single time he moved his head. Nico’s breath turned into a litany of rhythmic moans and incoherent grunts. He feared that he wouldn’t be able to last long if things continued this way.

Paul’s hand moved from the German’s hip, massaging his ballsack, squeezing not-so-gently, only to soothe it once again… and then down to the delicate tissue… circling his entrance teasingly…

“Paul…” his breath hitched as a dry digit probed at his opening, a tight ring of muscles clenching and unclenching itself around the intrusion. It’s been too long. Way too long… “…more… please…”

Yet, much to his disappointment, the Brit withdrew his finger and let go of Nico’s member with an obscene, wet sound. Nico’s eyes rested on his lips – shiny, slick with his own pre cum and oh-so-beautifully swollen. He wanted to kiss him so badly… to taste and to cherish. To mesmerize and to absorb…

Paul’s finger hooked under his chin, tilting his head back and forcing him to look up so they eyes met. There was something enticing in the tenderness of the Brit’s touch as he traced along his jawline and across his bottom lip, silently asking for invitation.

“Open up” he requested and, without giving it a second thought, Nico complied.

Three of the Brit’s fingers slid inside of his mouth and he sucked at them obediently. It was the same hand the man used before and Nico gagged at the taste of himself, but Paul was already there – placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispering soothing words into his ear.

“Good boy…” he murmured and moved his hand back between Nico’s thighs.

“Fuck y…” Nico trailed off.

He winced and grimaced uncomfortably as two fingers entered him without a warning. The stinging was faint and dulled, but it was still there and he gnawed at his lip at the sensation. Paul smirked and began moving his fingers around, stretching and scissoring them as much as possible.     

“Bloody tight, you know?”

Nico gasped: “ It’s been quite some time since… since your last visit. Oh Got… don’t… don’t stop that…”

Paul smiled – mostly to himself – and continued rubbing the sensitive tissue of Nico’s internal rectum, just above the tight ring of muscles. The skin there was so soft… so invitingly hot and the Brit got lost in the feeling. He curled his fingers, watching as Nico’s eyes closed and his lips parted. There was something intoxicating in the power he had over the other man; in the way he could control all of his reactions… and in the ability to bring him to the edge, make him come undone and then put all the pieces back together.

The Brit moved his digits rhythmically and Nico arched his head back, taking a couple of deep breaths. The German knew well that he could cum solely from the fingering. The familiar warmness was already there and he tried counting his breaths. One… Two. Three. _Not like that. Not just yet._ He would postpone it as much as possible.

After so much time, he wanted the feeling to last forever…

A hand landed across his lips and Nico braced himself for what was about to happen. A muffled groan escaped his throat as Paul’s fingers moved deeper, reaching _the spot_. The edges of his vison blurred. His fists clenched, nails digging into the palms of his hands painfully. The pressure increased progressively to the point he almost felt like he couldn’t take it anymore… only to lessen once again as Paul withdrew his fingers nearly all the way back.    

“Paul…”

The Brit’s hand travelled across his cheek and down his neck; caressing the skin lovingly, soothingly… His fingers pushed back in, only slower this time, resting at the level of his prostate and pressing ever so lightly. A broken sob escaped Nico’s lips as he wriggled – seeking more contact and trying to break free at the same time. All of his nerves screamed from the stimulation.

“Paul, bitte…” he panted. “Ich… kann nicht…”

Paul silenced him with a kiss and pulled out his fingers completely.

“I love how you switch into German all the time, you know? It drives me mad…” he murmured, making Nico shudder. “I need you, Nico. I need you so bad…”

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?”

Paul smirked: “Always so impatient. And always ready… Correct me if I’m wrong, but if I reach to the nearest drawer, will I find what I’m looking for?... Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Nico waited as the Brit reached over to the nightstand and took out an unopened pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube. With anticipation he observed as the other man got rid of the remaining clothing and clumsily put on the rubber. He licked his lips as Paul gave himself a couple of slow, teasing strokes and applied a generous amount of lubricant, accidently smearing some of it on his thigh as well.

“Ready?” the German nodded, but the answer wasn’t satisfying enough for Paul. “Nico?...”

Swallowing hard, Nico breathed: “Yes. Do it…”

Paul looked down at the man beneath him. Blond hair surrounded his head like a halo. A pair of blue eyes looked back at him – orbs filled with so many different emotions, pupils dilated, somewhat darker than usually. If only he could drown in their depth… Forget about the world around them… so there were no more problems, no teams not teammates… no time… And they both could stay like this forever. The two of them and nothing more. Just be...

Nico’s hands rested on his hips encouragingly and he adjusted his position. It was either now or never. They were standing on the borderline from which there was no turning back and Paul decided to take that one last step…

“Ah…”

A prolonged, low groan escaped the German’s throat as Paul pushed in as slowly as possible. A frown appeared on Nico’s forehead and he closed his eyes shut, breathing carefully through his nose – each exhale measured, forced almost; as if he tried not to make a sound. Paul stilled momentarily, giving him time to adjust to the sensation.

A thought crossed his mind – that maybe he had hurried things too much… that maybe he should had given the man more time… prepared him better before they had even started doing anything… After all, it had been a couple of weeks, months even…

It took all of his strong will not to make a move – the muscles clenching and unclenching themselves around his aching member, the warmness and wetness devouring him whole, the feeling strong, even despite the thin layer of latex that separated them… - but he remained still, unmoving, observing the blonde’s expression carefully.

“Too soon?” he checked, honest concern audible in his voice.

Nico nodded sharply with his eyes shut. The burn.. the stretch… were almost unbearable – as if he was about to be torn apart, worn to shreds from the inside. It’s been too long… Of course, he was no virgin. It’s not like it was his first time, but it certainly felt like one. The difference was though that he had known just the right ways to make his body work just the way he wanted. He steadied his breathing – forcing his lungs to work in a well-balanced, slow rhythm and he tried relaxing his muscles.

“Just a sec…” he breathed. “Okay, continue…”

“You sure?”

“Ja. It’s good.”

Paul was pretty certain that the German’s words weren’t true – that it was just a beautiful lie made up to not to make him look weak in his lover’s eyes - but he decided to simply shrug it off. Not the best time to dwell on it. He had other things to concentrate on.

Moving as gently as he could, he pulled out almost all the way back, only to push in again. The motion was gentle, deliberate and calculated. He smiled at the moan of pleasure that it forced out of Nico. One push at a time, he repeated the action, progressively increasing the speed with each thrust. Nico’s hand travelled mindlessly over his side, caressing the skin affectionately and he found himself getting lost in the feeling; letting it guide him… encourage him to do more… and regain his confidence. 

In a little while, they fell into rhythm. Their bodies moved in harmony; rocking against each other in a well-balanced pace. The border line where one ended and the other began getting blurred as they became one incarnate entity. Paul could feel the  rhythmical throbbing of the other man’s pulse beating against his member; he could his ragged breathing; smell the salty scent of sweat and lust… The stimuli empowering all of his senses… His mind was clear – void of any problems.

In this moment, nothing around them existed. The movement. Pure animalistic instinct. The carnal nature of the act. The eternal fight for domination. Dynamics. Nico’s fingers dragging across his back, digging painfully into the sensitive flesh. His eyes closed. His lips parted.

Paul shifted to find a better angle.

A wave of pleasure ripped through Nico’s entire body like an electric shock and he moaned. Paul smiled to himself. _Yes, that’s the right spot…_ He could feel the German clenching around him wantonly; begging for more. He was muttering under his breath; his words chaotic and void of any sense. Paul lowered himself to kiss the man’s neck; sucking and nibbling at the flesh; the thought of the blonde struggling with hiding the marks the morning after briefly crossing his mind…

“Paul…” Nico gasped. “Paul…”

The German’s breath became more erratic. His movements frantic, desperate for release and Paul knew that he was close. He reached between their bodies and grabbed Nico’s cock, pumping it firmly. He could feel himself on the edge as well -  the familiar fire pooling low in his abdomen – and he quickened his pace, letting go completely… letting the instincts take control.

“Bitte…”

Just a couple of strokes, a few deep thrusts – was more than enough for Nico and he tensed, moaning a mixture of curse words and his lover’s name as he came in the Brit’s hand.

Engulfed in the heat, Paul swallowed back a moan. Nico’s walls clenched so beautifully around him; the German’s body twitching and jerking from being oversensitive, but he pounded into him mercilessly, lustfully… feeling his own arousal growing. His body moved on its own accord, guided by an invisible force; the need that was impossible to resist…       

The time stopped, as each of his muscles clenched and everything dissolved into pleasure.

 

A breath.

One… Two…

The German winced as he pulled out, worrying his bottom lip.

 

Paul didn’t move an inch, lying on top of the blonde and breathing heavily. He wanted to shift, so he wouldn’t collapse on Nico and suffocate him, but his body wouldn’t listen. He was paralyzed . Captivated by the sight. What he had done to deserve someone so perfect, he did not know…

Nico’s cheeks were flushed, his skin glimmering with sweat and his lips parted. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. A shade of blue that was so pale and vivid… Rays of azure and white mixing together in the iris and blending into one unique color. From a distance, it was impossible to see how astounding they truly were.  

“I love you, you know…” Paul whispered.

Nico opened his mouth as if he was about to reply, but Paul silenced him with a kiss. He didn’t need to hear these words to know. Finally, he collapsed onto his back next to the German, drained and exhausted. All strength gone. His eyes began to close as he felt Nico shift and rest his head to the Brit’s shoulder, seeking more contact. It never ceased to surprise Paul that someone as confident and independent could become so… clingy at times like this.

Nico muttered something incoherent against his skin. He was relaxed, more than ever. More than after each of their hurried encounters during this season and Paul had to admit that it was something he had honestly missed.

“We should get you cleaned up” he said softly and kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“Nicht jetzt…” the German whined, exhaustion clear in his voice.

Paul himself wasn’t very keen on getting up just now, but he knew that the German would hate his guts if he hadn’t dragged him to the bathroom. Just a quick shower. Nothing more. And they could finally rest. Fall asleep in each other’s arms and wake up in the morning since none of them had a booked flight to Europe before the noon.

“Trust me, you’ll regret it in the morning if we don’t do it now.”

“Five minutes. Please…”

Nico snuggled a bit closer, pressing his forehead to the crook of the Brit’s neck and Paul sighed. How could he resist something like that?... “Okay… But at least let me grab some wet towels.”

Nico’s eyelids felt heavy. His mind was slowly drifting into the blissful oblivion when he felt the Brit move beside him. He mumbled under his breath: “Already running away from me, ha?”

Yet all of sudden Paul stilled. He sat up, looking around suspiciously. Nico opened his mouth to ask – what the hell was going on? what did the sudden change in behavior mean? – but he hadn’t managed to make a single sound as the Brit’s hand landed across his lips, silencing him effectively.

“Shush…”

Nico furrowed his brow, trying to understand. It didn’t make any sense…What could it possibly be that…

And then he heard _it…_

A moan. Muffled by the slightly ajar en suite bathroom door.

His eyes widened in shock. “Someone’s here…” he mouthed soundlessly as Paul let go and stood up as slowly as possible. _I fucking told you…_ he wanted to add, but decided against it.

Trying not to make any noise, Nico got off the bed and followed the Brit. One step at a time they moved forward, towards the door. In his heart, the German prayed for the wooden floor not to creak… for neither of them not to slip… If they only could move without a sound… And if they only had a weapon of some sort – a gun or a bat – to scare the intrusion away…

Another quiet moan filled the interior and Nico’s heart skipped a beat. Mindlessly, he reached out to touch the other man’s hand.

Paul turned around and looked at the blonde, his eyes bringing comfort and at least as much reassurance as it was possible under alike circumstances. Nico let go of his wrist and hesitantly nodded. _Yes,_ he could do it. On the other hand, they had no other choice anyway…

After taking a deep breath, Paul pushed the door open with way more force than necessary and abruptly stepped inside.

“What the…!” he yelled and Nico jumped right in, ready to attack whoever the offender was. But the sight that his eyes met surely wasn’t one that he had ever expected. 

Standing on the cool tiles with heart pounding in his chest and his body still running high on adrenaline, he gaped at the slender silhouette curled up in the corner. Dumbfounded, he was having some serious issues with believing his own eyes.

“Esteban...” he choked out. “Was… What are you doing?”

The younger man squeaked quietly and buried his face in his arms. He was blushing madly and gnawing at his bottom lip. His breath was ragged, coming out short and shallow and the fly of his jeans was unbuttoned, as Nico had noticed in awe.

“Esteban…?” he asked, more softly this time, hearing as Paul shifted his weight from one foot to another beside him.

The Brit sighed soundly and crouched down, matching his eye level with Esteban’s. “Listen, kiddo… You look like a deer caught in the headlights… We won’t beat you or anything, alright? Just… tell us what you’re doing here?”

Esteban worried his lip and shifted uncomfortably. He truly did look like a scared wild animal. Nico’s eyes landed on his crotch; a semi-erection visible underneath the denim material of his jeans…

Paul’s head was spinning. He looked at the German, feeling something weird building up in the pit of his stomach. _I knew it…_  he wanted to shout on the top of his lungs. _I fucking knew it…_ From the very beginning he had sensed this weird chemistry between the two. From the very first day he had known that it wouldn’t end up well. Oh, if he’d only reacted earlier… if he hadn’t been so blind… so stupid… So many different thoughts were running wild in his mind, but at the same time he was starting to doubt…

There and then, as he saw the confusion painted on Nico’s face that was nearly matching his own… and how scared and vulnerable the kid seemed to be – he decided to put the jealousy aside. Not the right time and place. Despite, chances were that it had been nothing more than a creation of his own, wicked imagination.

“I-uhm…” the Mexican’s voice trembled. “Sorry… I’m sorry… I just wanted to… The door was open…”

“Open?” Paul looked up at the German meaningfully, but after receiving no answer at all, he nodded at Esteban to continue.

“I’m sorry… Monisha said that, that they organized another meeting and…”

Paul sighed. It was a mistake. A simple mistake. Nothing more. “But why didn’t you tell that you were hiding in here, when you heard us coming?”

“Uhmm…” Esteban looked down, visibly ashamed.

“Wait, you were here the entire time?” Nico interrupted, but the Mexican said nothing, staring at a spot on the floor and avoiding eye contact. “Scheiße …”

Paul looked at him and deep down he knew that the German had been right. The idea that the kid had been sitting here the entire time scared the hell out of him. It was possible that… he _must_ had heard everything. There was no doubt about that. And it terrified the Brit not only because someone had just been spying on his while he’d been having sex, but the hell could break lose any moment now. The question was, how much did they have to pay for him to keep quiet…

“Listen, uhm…” he had to find the words… get his brain start working properly. “Esteban, right? You have to.. You mustn’t tell anybody, please. This is really important. Just tell us what you need…”

Esteban looked up in disbelief: “What?... It’s not like this… I swear! I would never…”

“Promise?” Paul pressed. He had to know for sure, otherwise they were screwed…

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise…” there was a hint of desperation in the Mexican’s voice that made Paul cringe. All of sudden he felt sorry for the kid. Maybe it wasn’t his fault after all? Maybe it truly had been an accident? In the end he and Nico were teammates. How could he know that the German would be… occupied this evening?

“Alright. It’s alright. We’re fine now. Come on…” he helped Esteban on his feet, surprised at how light he was and how his hand trembled slightly under his touch. He patted his shoulder reassuringly and said in a soft voice: “Come on, let’s get you something to drink.”

“Just… next time do care to ask if you want to join…” Paul looked at Nico in disbelief, but the German only chuckled. “How were you going to get out of there anyway?”

“Well, it wasn’t really a part of the plan…”

Paul shook his head, but smirked nonetheless. He was starting to feel a bit more relaxed himself. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all… He guided the young Mexican to the bedroom and Nico offered him an unopened bottle of mineral water that had been standing on the nightstand. Esteban took it with a sigh of relief.

“But you did sound kind of good…” he joked with his cheeks bright red.

“Oh, get lost before I change my mind about kicking your butt…”

“And trust me, Schatz, he’s not even kidding…”

Nico’s hand wandered across his waist and Paul leaned into the touch, seeking comfort in the contact. Esteban seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he eyed the two carefully.

“Can I ask one more question?” Paul nodded without giving it a second thought. “How long have you been together?”

Nico answered: “Pretty much… since the very beginning. Since I was testing for Force India. Why?”

“It’s just… you match”

“Match?” Paul asked, confused.

“You know, like puzzles. You’re good together.”

Furrowing his brow, he stared at the younger man. Somehow he couldn’t help the feeling that there was honesty in his statement. There was kindness, natural and  not faked kindness in those brown, puppy-like eyes and it made Paul’s a little heart warmer. Maybe the kid wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
